The Wedding
by ifyoujustsmile
Summary: A story about the wedding of Bella and Edward! Followed by their honey moon with the family. sexual content included between all charaters no just the main character pairing. In later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think?" A bouncing brunette said to a more placid brunette sitting in the dressing room in the local women's fashion shop before adding it to a pile of other clothes and turning back to the other clothes on display. The shop they were in was located in Port Angeles. Apparently Fork's little boutique was not good enough.

The blonde accompanying the two was working on her own pile of clothing; she was now browsing the lingerie section and adding more items to her pile. Walking back towards the two brunettes she had a scowl on her face. "I can't wait until we get to Milan. Alice I can't keep shopping at these kinds of stores. It's depressing."

Rosalie the stunning but disgruntled blonde gracefully sat down next to the placid brunette, Bella.

"We are going to Milan?" Bella asked as she shook her head at an item of clothing Alice held up. "I thought we were going to Paris."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice's voice sang picking up all her choices and motioning for Bella to get hers, "You apparently haven't adjusted into this very well, when we go abroad we are hardly going to only go to one place."

Edward and Bella were due to be wedded the next day and they were heading off on a month long honey moon with the Cullen family. When Charlie had asked why everyone was going, Edward had managed to give the fib that they had family in Milan that Carlisle and Esme wanted to visit and Bella said she would rather have friends with her to share the experience with them both.

"But we're only going for a month." Bella said as she placed all the clothes in her arms onto the counter while Rosalie gave strict instructions to the girl behind it to pack it up in a certain way.

Alice's smiled as her voice dropped so low only Rosalie and Bella could hear her, "Bella, you're a vampire now, sleep isn't needed. It cuts the trip to a city down to like two or maximum three days. It's going to be great, and the lands are beautiful, you're going to love hunting."

Bella's head shot up to look into Alice's eyes, that one mention of hunting made Bella begin to thirst for blood, the kills she made yesterday becoming insignificant.

"We have to leave; I need to get out of here. Now." Her hand which was holding her third mobile of the month began tightening until bits of plastic were falling off and to the ground.

"Not again, Alice now you know why Edward is so reluctant to let her out with us. I'll finish this up and met you in the car." Rosalie said as she gave Alice the keys to her car and turned back to the girl behind the corner pulling out the credit card that the whole family was connected to.

Bella's eyes were still their golden colour like they were this morning just edgy and unfocused, her nostrils were flaring as she darted her eyes everywhere her ears picking up the noise of rushing of blood in the people that were walking past. Alice had a tight grip on her arm and was guiding her to the car before forcibly putting her in the back seat.

"Just relax Bella, try breathing through your mouth." Alice said as she popped the boot for Rosalie.

"Alice, you were meant to be looking out for this." Rosalie said as she sped off through the town. "Carlisle and Esme told us both."

"I'm sorry I didn't see it happening, it just happened suddenly when I was talking about the trip and hunting-"Alice was cut off as she heard Bella take a sharp intake of breath.

"Rose, you really need to drive faster. I can still smell them." Bella said from the back.

"Bella are your really hungry or do you just feel the need to go out?" Alice said as she turned in the seat to look at Bella. "You had a lot to eat yesterday; it should have lasted for at least two days."

"Alice." Rosalie warned from the driver's seat as she turned onto the dirt road that led them to the Cullen's house. As soon as she had pulled up Edward was at her door waiting for her to get out and let Bella out.

"What happened?" Edward said pulling Bella's face into his hands staring into her eyes. Edward had read Alice and Rosalie's minds and saw the conversation "Alice! She's only 5 months old!"

.

"And you're still coddling her! I'm sorry ok? I forgot! I didn't expect her to get like that at the mention of a hunt." Alice said as she came towards Bella placing her hand on her shoulder. Bella had remained silent the whole time trying to breathe through her mouth.

Emmett came running from the house towards Rosalie who was opening the boot of her car to give her a kiss. Jasper had taken one step out of the house and froze on the patio. "Is everything ok? I'm suddenly really hungry. I could probably eat a whole pack of bears."

Bella took another sharp intake of breathe and looked towards Jasper who had sped to Alice's side.

"Make that two packs." Jasper said as he looked at Bella. Edward had let go of her face but was standing with his hand on her left shoulder gripping it. "Bella are you... "

"Would everyone just relax, I sorted it all out in the car, she's not actually hungry. She just feels the need to go out for the hunt. It's the thrill she wants. Jasper calm her down." Alice urged Jasper with her hands.

Jasper automatically began to send calming waves to Bella until he saw her physically relax and lean into Edward. Rosalie and Emmett had taken all the bags into the house and deposited them in the right rooms to be packed up in suitcases for tomorrow's departure to Europe. Rosalie came back out of the house carrying two overnight bags and two shopping bags heading towards Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, here's your bag. Ready to go?" Rosalie said handing Alice one of the overnight bags and the shopping bags to Bella and turning to give Emmett a kiss.

"Go?" Edward said looking down at Bella.

"We are staying at Charlie's tonight and pampering Bella and ourselves for the wedding tomorrow." Alice said pulling Jasper towards Bella's car.

"Right. My condition finally coming in." Edward said smiling at Bella. "I'll come by tonight and we can go out to be sure about tomorrow."

"No can do Edward. We are going out tonight. As in me, you and Jasper." Emmett said smiling at Edward's fallen face leading Rosalie towards Bella's car.

"It's only until midday tomorrow. Then we have the rest of our lives together." Bella said smiling at him, she was about to kiss him when there was a car horn going off.

"Come on Bella, leave it until tomorrow." Alice shouted from the passenger seat. "Keep him in suspense."

"Edward, I would call you later, but..." Bella held an empty hand under one of his and with her other hand dropped the crushed mobile into his hand. "I'm sorry. I panicked."

Edward laughed, kissed her forehead and led her to the car he had bought her 5 months ago. When Bella got into her car she strapped up and began reversing back from the garage entrance. There was a simultaneous 'I love you' said from the three girls to their other half and Bella shot off down the dirt road. Looking into her mirror she saw Emmett and Jasper argue over whose car to take until Edward climbed into the front of Emmett's Jeep.

**Well That's All Folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Just a fair warning, Updates won't be regular but there definitely WILL be some!**

**All links so far are up on my profile. All their cars are there but only some have been mentioned in the chapter!**

**I hope all readers review and I will respond to any and all questions!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Charlie!" Alice sang as she skipped over the threshold of the swan residence Rose following and Bella bringing up the rear.

"Alice! Rose! Always a pleasure, did you have a good day shopping for your trip?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it was great, Bella didn't but too much but it's just as well considering the shopping we will be doing in Europe." Alice said brightly having a seat on the recliner. "What are you doing tonight Charlie?"

"I was actually considering heading down to the diner and watching the football game that's on tonight. Leave you ladies alone." Charlie said as he headed out to the hall to get a jacket calling back to us. "I thought I would give you some girl time. I won't be back late around 11pm maybe."

"Cool. Well don't worry about us. We are just going to go out to get something to eat then come back and pamper ourselves. Right Bella?" Rose said as she got up from the couch she was sitting on to stand next to Bella.

"Umm... Right. Dad remember you have to walk me down the aisle so I'm going to limit you to two beers and I will call down to the diner if I have to!" Bella said walking her father to the front door. "Have a good time. We'll probably be in bed by the time you get home so we'll see you in the morning. And don't forget Alice will know if you've had more beers. Sometimes I think she thinks this is her wedding. She wants everything to be perfect."

They were standing together out on the patio now in silence. Charlie was looking at Bella as he spoke. "I want everything to be perfect for you to Bella. I just wish you were holding off for another year."

"I know dad. I love Edward, and this is what we want to do. We want to share our lives with one another." Replied Bella as she moved closer to her dad. "You know I haven't forgotten about you. I still love you and if you ever need me when I move out I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I know Bells. Sometimes I think you are older than you are." Charlie said with a smile pulling her against him in a hug. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day for you and I wanted it to be a surprise, but... your mum is coming."

"What?" Bella asked pulling away from him with excitement in her eyes.

"Bella, tomorrow is important to you, we _both_ want to share that. Also Edward paid me a visit and said he'd arranged the whole thing. Phil is coming too. They both arrive late tonight and will drive here in the morning to meet us."

"Dad this is great!" Bella said hugging him again. "I'm so glad the people I love can share this with me."

"Me too Bells. Okay, now I should probably go, you feel really cold, get inside and I'm going to miss the start of the game." With that Charlie headed out to his truck and backed out of the drive to go to the diner.

Bella headed back inside and found Rose and Alice in her room. Her room was pretty small especially with her amazing and very expensive wedding dress on a manikin as well as Rose and Alice's dresses. Alice was emptying the contents of the bag she brought onto the bed which happened to be filled with cosmetics and beauty supplies.

"I think we should go out now. Get something to eat. What do you two think?" Rosalie asked rising from the bed and leaning over to take off the shoes she was wearing, replacing them with socks and runners.

"I agree." Bella said eagerly following Rosalie's actions and changing into runners.

Alice stopped what she was doing with all the beauty products and looked at them sadly. "You don't want to start pampering?"

"Alice, I love you and we are going to do what you want to do, but the smell of Charlie's blood just got better and better in the amount of time he was here. I need to eat!" Bella said with a whine at the end.

"Ok, well I guess a couple of hours won't hurt."

"Alice we have the rest of time to do all of this." Rosalie said heading out the door. Alice had quickly changed her shoes also and was following behind Bella.

"Bella I know we said you could lead, but I know what you are doing." Alice said as she came to a stop in front of Bella. "I can smell it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm smelling out my next kill." Bella said moving around Alice with a smile.

"Cut the crap, I know too, I can smell Emmett." Rosalie said folding her arms over her chest.

"Maybe that's just his smell on you Rosalie. I happened to walk outside today and heard you two at it." Alice said giggling following after a running Bella. "Edward is not going to be happy."

"He needs to loosen up a bit, not everything needs to be so traditional."

Alice and Rosalie came to a stop right behind Bella, not making a sound and still in cover of the trees, they stood at the edge looking into the clearing to see four bears.

"They are over there." Bella said crouching down to the wet grass and moss of the forest floor.

"Who are you talking about? The bears or the guys? Why hasn't Edward realised we're here?" Rosalie asked joining Bella in her position followed by Alice. "Your shield is up isn't it?"

Before Rosalie was able to get a response from Bella, Bella had catapulted herself into the clearing and had landed in a position in front of the largest bear, with a smirk on her face, uttering the word "Mine."

Rosalie and Alice following Bella, each taking on their own huge bear in a crouch.

There was movement at the side of the clearing and three figures appeared, watching the activities.

"I thought that males and females were going to stay separate?" Emmett asked gently leaning against a tree causing it to creak under the pressure.

"Alice!" Edward barked from beside Emmett. "I warned you!"

"Lighten up Baby," Bella said as she lunged at the bear. "I'll share."

There was movement in the clearing from the bears towards Alice and Rosalie. Alice let out a happy shriek as she avoided the bears flying paw. Rosalie had already gotten the bear onto its front and was standing on it.

"That is so fucking hot." Emmett said his eyes trained on Rosalie while she wrestled and avoided being hit by the bear.

Bella was victorious in her fight against the large bear and had bit it twice injecting the venom into its' system, making the bear fall to the ground giving no attack. Turning to face Edward she smiled at him.

"What do you say baby? Want some?" She said taking a bite from the bear's neck and moaning.

Edward looked around. Emmett was already tearing through the bear Rosalie had handled. Jasper was standing next to Alice waiting until she had finished with her bear, so he approached behind Bella.

"That was mine." Edward said as he too crouched down to eat Bella's kill.

**Well that's all for Chapter 2!**

**I hope everyone is having a good time!**

**xxx**


End file.
